


败犬

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 双黑道，片段灭文。两章并不连贯。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 39





	1. 01

凌晨四点从自家的夜店里出来，带土在回公寓的路上捡到了一条狗。

狗被人丢在了小巷的暗处，半死不活地躺在那，脑袋靠在旁边的垃圾箱上。银发上沾着血和泥，白衬衫被撕扯得破破烂烂，几乎看不出本来的颜色。带土抓着那团乱糟糟的头发拎起来一看，愣是从那张青一块紫一块的脸上看出了几分帅气。

他松开手，弯腰将双臂伸到狗的腋下，想把他扛起来。他的动作既不小心也不温柔，大概是被牵动了伤口，狗呻吟一声睁开了眼睛，只不过意识还没清醒，目光都是涣散的。他胡乱地挥着双手，想把带土推开，口中发出抗拒的声音。

带土朝他肚子上猛击了一拳。拳面上沾了血，世界也清静了。

……

“左小腿骨折，右手手腕骨折，上臂骨裂。断了三根肋骨，全身多处软组织挫伤，有轻微脑震荡。”兜说，“他至少五天没吃东西了，建议醒来后先喂些清淡的流食。”

“你觉得是谁干的？”带土关上身后的门，两人往玄关走。

“帮派内斗，外敌寻仇……很多种可能。”兜耸耸肩，“他的仇家太多了，当年跟着波风四代目打江山的时候，被他单枪匹马击溃的大小组织就能列出一张清单，手上可没少沾血。现在木叶墙倒众人推，他没被人直接弄死倒是比较稀奇。”

“有性//虐伤吗？”带土突然问。

兜的医药箱磕到了旁边的柜子上。“没有，看起来对方不好这一口。”

带土不置可否地“哦”了一声。

“今天在这儿听到的、看到的、谈到的一切，回去之后不许对大蛇丸吐露半个字。”他把兜送到门口，亲切地拍了拍对方的肩膀。“否则，当心你的小命。”

……

带土满心想做个好饲主，可惜狗不配合。

他在被带土捡回家的第二天下午醒了过来，拖着打了石膏的腿就要跳窗逃走。听见响动的带土冲进屋里，扭打中脑袋被他同样裹着石膏的右手狠狠抡了一下。十分钟后，他气呼呼地捂着头，把伤势又加重了两分的狗丢上床，双手绑在床头的栏杆上，自己去对照着刚买的伤员专用食谱煮饭。

一小时后他端着一碗虽然卖相不佳、好在尚能下口的糊糊回到房间里，在床边坐下，舀了一勺吹凉，送到狗的嘴边。

狗冷冷地盯着他，不张嘴也不说话。

“你不吃，明天起我就用鼻饲管给你灌进胃里去。”带土威胁。

“你是谁？为什么要救我？”

操，模样长得帅，声音也好听。

“这不是你需要知道的事。”

“放我走。”

“做梦。”

啪的一声，糊糊撒了带土一身。

半小时后，把自己拾掇干净的带土拿了一捆绳子过来，把狗的右腿也绑在了床上。狗怒瞪着他，脸色因羞恼而涨红：“给我衣服！”

“明早干了再穿，没给你准备多余的。”带土瞄了眼那两条白花花的大腿，转身出了房间。

当晚他梦见自己把一个人抵在墙上狠干，对方咬着嘴唇不肯出声，两条腿倒是缠他缠得死紧。

第二天带土睁开眼，手伸进被子里摸了把裤裆，在心里又骂了声操。

……

带土把家里的窗户都给焊死了，又打了条十米长的链子，一头拴在床腿上，一头锁住狗的右脚脚踝。虽然被获准在带土的书房与卧室之外的区域内自由活动，但狗很少出来，大多数时间依旧待在自己的房间里。他不再抗拒带土的喂食，即便双手恢复自由后也是如此，但带土看得出，他正无时无刻不在脑子里盘算着什么。

捡到狗后半个月左右，飞段上门来送这个阶段的收支报告。狗的房门关着，飞段说话时没有降低音量，带土也没提醒他。

两人说了二十多分钟，带土示意飞段先停下，冲着那扇关上的房门喊：“出来。”

没有声音。

“这次不出来，这辈子就别想再出来了。”

房门开了，狗一瘸一拐地走了出来。飞段吹了声口哨：“金屋藏娇？”

带土把角都那份工工整整的报告卷成卷，朝他的肾用力怼了过去。

“你们是晓。”狗看着他们俩胡闹，视线转了一圈，落在带土的脸上。“你是晓的首领，阿飞。”

这并不是一句询问。

“我是。”带土大方承认。

狗沉默下来，视线下移盯着地板，按着墙壁的手指指尖发白。

“有话快说，有屁快放。”带土说。

“……我想委托你们帮我一个忙。”狗似乎下定了决心，抬眼望向他。

“什么忙？”

“杀掉篡夺五代目之位的志村团藏，救回被劫走的木叶组少主，漩涡鸣人。”狗说，“绑架他的是火之国最大的黑道家族，宇智波家。”

“这是两个忙。”飞段说。

带土眉毛都没动一下：“报酬？”

“等木叶内部肃清完毕，鸣人继任成为五代目，价码随你开。”狗说，挺直了背脊。虽然穿着廉价的家居服，头上还裹着绷带，但他现在看上去又有点黑市猎头令上那张照片里的气势了。“在那之前，我随你使唤。”

“如果我要你做我的狗呢？”带土问。

“可以。”毫不犹豫的回答。

带土站起身。“过来。”他向狗招招手。

狗依言走了过来，在他和飞段的单人沙发中间停住脚步。

“跪下。”带土说。

狗飞快地瞥了飞段一眼，后者翘着二郎腿，一副等着看好戏的模样。膝盖弯曲，他艰难地面向带土跪了下来，垂着头一言不发。

带土走开，去旁边的柜子里取了个件东西。那是一个黑色的皮革项圈，铭牌做成了一把精巧的小锁。他拿着项圈回来，飞段眼尖，看清了铭牌上的文字，啧啧出声：“头儿，你这是早有预谋啊。”

“把头抬起来。”带土不理他，对狗说。

狗顺从地仰起脸，闭上眼睛。日光灯下他的脸色发白，不知道是出于疼痛还是别的什么原因。带土把项圈给他戴上，手指无意间擦过他的喉结，后者顿时紧张地滑动了一下。带土把锁“咔哒”一声扣好，看到那两扇银色的睫毛随之轻颤了颤。

他突然就很庆幸自己今天穿的也是宽松的家居服。

“报告留下，你人回去。”他对飞段说，“明天早上九点之前，让角都给我来个电话。”

“是九点之前还是九点之后？”飞段嬉皮笑脸地往玄关走。出了门还不肯马上离开，在那儿磨磨蹭蹭，“头儿，你需要道具不？我那儿种类可全了——”

“砰”的一声，一本食疗大全砸在了及时闭合的防盗门上。

“从现在起你就是我的狗了，今天我们先来立立规矩。”带土对狗说，“继续在这儿跪着，什么时候我说可以起来了才能起来。明白了吗？”

“明白了。”

“你该叫我什么？”

“……”

“嗯？”

”明白了，主人。”

……

带土的卧室和书房以独立的卫浴连通，他飞快冲了个冷水澡，腰间围了条浴巾就进了书房。启动电脑，打开家里的监视摄像头，银发的男人仍然规规矩矩地跪在那，姿势和他离开时没有任何改变。

他那条伤腿恐怕禁不住这么折腾——这个念头在带土的脑海中一闪而逝。他拿起手机，拨通了一个不常用的号码。

电话过了好久才通。先是一阵扑克牌和筹码的哗啦声，随即一个不耐烦的声音响了起来：“有话快说，有屁快放。”

“难得我良心发现，打个电话问候长辈，结果你就这态度？”带土说。

斑笑骂：“臭小子打电话来不是要钱就是要人，等翅膀硬了就把我抛到脑后去了，你有个屁良心！”

“哪有爷爷这么说孙子的。”

“滚，我可生不出你这么不省心的孙子，老大不小的人了就知道在外边浪，家族责任都喂给狗吃了。每次开评定会议，为了你的事总得吵个十分八分。”

“才十分八分，进步了啊。”带土瞄一眼屏幕上的狗，也笑了起来，从桌上拿起项圈的钥匙把玩。“要不我就先把鼬送回本家去，这样至少能堵上富岳的嘴。至于我嘛，暂时继续在雨之国玩一阵，等以后时机成熟了，把身份一公开，晓就光明正大地归到宇智波的麾下。怎么样？”

“说得像真的一样，我差点就信了。”斑哼了一声，“行了，别废话。找我到底什么事？”

“听说你们绑架了木叶的少主？”

筹码碰撞的声音突然停止了。“你听谁说的？”斑问。

“我捡到了‘水门的番犬’。”带土回答。

“啧……我还以为他早就被人装进水泥桶里沉河了呢，原来是在你那儿。”筹码的声音继续响了起来，“你留着他干嘛？想养着玩玩？”

“是啊，我还没养过狗呢，想试试。”

“要是不小心养死了呢？”

“死了……就死了呗。”带土眼睛盯着屏幕，手上转着钥匙圈，用满不在乎的腔调回答，心里却不知为什么突然有点烦躁。

斑在电话另一边发出了意味不明的笑声。

“随你便好了，”宇智波家的大头领这样告诉他，“最后给你一句忠告。想要让他真正成为你的狗，就得抹掉他身上属于木叶的痕迹，从内到外都打上你的烙印。不巧的是，旗木卡卡西可不是那么容易被驯服的人。”

“在被驯服之前，他不是狗，而是一头随时可能反噬主人的狼。”


	2. 02

凌晨两点，晓的一处码头仓库。

带土陷在办公室唯一的一张破沙发里，双腿交叠架在茶几上。

门外连续传来钝器击打在皮肉上的闷响，惨叫声被堵在了蒙住头的麻袋里面。

带土不为所动，继续翻看着手机里新传过来的文件。

这是他今晚的特别收获，清剿对方据点时无意中搜出来的好东西。大量的照片，其中有相当一部分是偷拍的，镜头位于各个刁钻的不同角度，或远或近，或清晰或模糊。从某几张上可以看得出来，照片的主角明显早已察觉了拍摄者的小动作，但对于部下冒失无礼的举动，他却表现出了异乎寻常的宽容。

啧，看到银发男人虽然面朝前方、却明显在用眼角余光注视着镜头，带土撇了撇嘴。我给你拍照的时候你可没这么配合。

他又向后翻了几张，眼睛亮了起来，舔了舔嘴唇。

几张连续的照片表明这是一场火并结束后的情景。木叶的特攻队“暗部”正在原地休整，他们的司令官则盘腿坐在一个板条箱上，赤着上身，抬起右臂配合队医包扎伤口。他的左手上也缠着沾血的绷带，微微偏过头去，好像在和身后的医生说些什么。

带土看着那片白花花露出来的胸口，不由自主地就联想到了那里被鞭痕或蜡油所覆盖、变得通红诱人的样子。

就像他手机中某个加密相册里的珍藏一样。

裤子有点紧了。带土深吸了一口气，在吐出来时轻声骂了句操。他隔着布料草草撸了两把，在失控之前及时停了下来。时间，场合，这都不是什么大问题，但与其把亿万子孙射到自己的手心上，他更愿意把它们灌进在家里床上等着他的那个肉洞里去。

速战速决去办正事。

外面的殴打声早就停了。带土踢开茶几站起来，推门走了出去。库房里，粗糙的石灰地被血迹弄得一片狼藉，他们的俘虏像一滩烂泥似的瘫在那儿，四肢弯折向奇怪的角度。飞段、鬼鲛一左一右站在他的身边，手里各自拿着球棒和长水管。

“他好像真没什么可交代的东西了，头儿。”见带土出来了，飞段说。视线瞄到自家首领胯下毫不掩饰的隆起，他扬起眉毛，吹了声口哨。

那俘虏闻言也抬起遍布青紫的脸，将肿胀的眼皮睁开一条缝隙。他的嘴上挨了一棍子，牙齿被打掉大半，说不出话，只能用哀求的目光望向带土。

带土不确定他是在求自己饶命，还是给个痛快，不过他也不在乎。

“看在你的前任长官……和某位同事的贡献的份上。”他慢吞吞地说，掏出枪，朝着对方的脑袋扣下扳机。

砰！

“鬼鲛把这里清理一下，尸体留着喂你的鲨鱼。”带土把枪别回腰上，感觉那股躁动似乎稍稍平息了一点，但还不够。远远不够。“收工。”

……

夜里的盘山路上空无一人，带土一路踩着油门飙到半山腰，到家时钟表指针才刚过了三点。

他一边朝卧室走一边脱衣服，推开房门时身上只剩了一条内裤。屋内室温恒定，卡卡西背对着他躺在床上，身上什么都没穿，也什么都没盖。

“别装睡。”带土嘟囔，爬上床把卡卡西翻过身来，对上那双望向他、神色清明的眼睛。他抚摸着卡卡西的脸，指尖从左眼上的伤疤起一路向下，经过嘴角的小痣，来到扣在颈间的黑色项圈上。他沉下腰去，故意用自己硬挺的阴茎去挑逗对方还在软垂着的性器。“两天没见面，有没有想我？”

“我说‘想’，你信吗？”卡卡西反问。

“信。”带土笑了起来，笑容中有股掠食者所独有的、凶狠的神气。“反正这也不重要。只要，”他握住假阳具的底座，把它从卡卡西的身体里慢慢抽出，“你的屁眼想我的鸡巴就行。”

卡卡西抓紧了身下的床单。他将双腿曲起，向两边分开，开始不由自主地扭起腰来，摇晃着屁股，就像是想把那根棍子重新吃回去一样。他闭上眼睛，从鼻子里发出轻软的哼声，情欲的红晕渐渐从苍白的皮肤下透了出来。

“真是欠操。”带土低声说，把假阳具又捅回去大半，轻车熟路地抵在卡卡西的前列腺上，打开底部的开关，把档位调到最大。“插着这玩意还能睡觉？是不是算到我今晚能回来，故意想勾引我？”

“我……又不是……神仙，上哪儿……去算你……哪天回来……”卡卡西喘着气，断断续续地说。他的阴茎已经完全硬了，笔直地竖着，随着他被震动刺激得一次次挺腰，那玩意也在不知廉耻地来回晃荡，把马眼里流出的液体甩得到处都是。他睁开一只眼睛，瞥向跪在他两腿中间的带土。“你要是……在家，我还要它……干什么——呜！”

没有人听见这样的回答还忍得住，至少带土不能。在卡卡西说完之前，他已经把那根假阳具拽出来，换上了自己的真家伙。卡卡西发出欢愉的哀鸣，立刻用双腿盘上带土的腰，配合地把那根肉棒吞得更深，直到他的屁股和带土的大腿撞在了一起。

带土抓住卡卡西的手腕，把他钉在床上，开始使用自己的所有物。经过半年多的豢养，这具身体由他从青涩一手调教到熟透，现在随便玩两下就浪得能滴出水，肠道被操得与他的尺寸完美契合，带土甚至怀疑自己倒一杯蜡油下去，拿出的固体物都是他的阴茎的形状。他越发用力，一下比一下狠，一下比一下快，紧盯着身下那张眼帘半阖、被欲望所占据的脸：

“我是你的主人。”

“你是我的主人。”

“你是我的狗。”

“我是你的狗。”

“你的人是我的，命也是我的。”

“……我的人是你的，命也是你的。”

又按着卡卡西操了一阵，带土把性器抽了出来，向后坐在床上。空虚感令卡卡西夹紧了双腿，他睁开眼睛，向带土投去一个茫然的眼神；然后他突然会意了什么，翻过身去，支起膝盖，把自己摆成一个脸埋进枕头，屁股高高翘起的姿势，求欢似的冲带土摇了摇。

“贱骨头！”带土狠狠扇了一巴掌。他抓住那两团颤动的白肉，整个人压上去，几乎骑在了卡卡西的身上，一挺腰，又把自己的阴茎完全送进了这个肉洞里。

这次他们不再交谈，房间里只能听见肉体持续不断拍击的啪啪声，间或夹着一两声带土粗重的喘息，以及卡卡西沉闷的呻吟。

带土的眼中亮起了骇人的光。他的手从卡卡西的屁股开始向上摸索，经过腰与两胁，来到肩膀牢牢抓住，用力之大足以留下淤青。双手拇指按在卡卡西的肩胛骨上，他盯着对方颈椎最下面那块微微凸起的骨头，仿佛正在决定下一刻该亲吻它还是捏碎它。

他该捏碎它的。就算不这么做，也该像当初教训不听话的狗时那样，给他戴上眼罩口笼，四肢对折绑在一起，穿上束缚全身的胶衣，关进地下室里。让他做一条乖顺的宠物，一个称职的肉洞，只能从带土的手上舔食，只能仰仗带土的慈悲过活，只需要为满足带土的欲望而存在。

但带土没有。相反，他只是撩开那缕汗湿的银发，在身下人的后颈处印下一个轻吻。

“ **你的心是我的吗？** ”他在卡卡西的耳边轻声问。

这一次，他没有得到任何迅速或迟缓的回应。

“如果……”后面的话消失在了一声自嘲的轻笑里。带土退出卡卡西的身体，伸手从床头柜里拿了条贞操带，在精液流出来之前用连在上面的按摩棒堵了回去。

“十二个小时，作为你趁我不在家时发骚的惩罚。”他把卡卡西早在半途就射过一轮、如今又已半硬的性器塞进套子里，设定好腰带上的电子锁。“强行拆锁会触发电击警告，一次比一次强，到最后只要一下就能让你在大庭广众面前爽到升天。”

他在卡卡西的大腿上拍了一下，翻身下床。“好好享受。”

……

等带土冲完澡回到房间里时，卡卡西似乎已经睡着了。他的脸还埋在枕头里，只能听见平缓均匀的呼吸声。

带土轻手轻脚地从床尾经过，进入露天阳台，并关上了身后的玻璃门。

虽然是夏天，山里的早晚温差依旧可观。一阵山风拂面吹来，带土把浴袍又裹紧了些，从旁边的小桌上拿起烟盒，弹出一根烟点燃。他望向黑黢黢的树林，仿佛在等待着会有什么人突然从那里钻出来。

话说回来，这倒也不是什么不可能的事。

三个月前，被软禁在宇智波本家的鸣人挟持了佐助，从守备森严的大宅里逃了出去。短短一个月的时间内，这个年纪还不到二十岁的小子在亡父的老师、已经金盆洗手的自来也的指引下，奇迹般地从团藏手中夺回大权，清理了门户。继任五代目后他所做的第一件事，就是着手寻找自己的老师。

佐助被劫走了，带土不能坐视不管。他以卡卡西手写的字条取得了鸣人的信任，假意作为雇佣军晓帮助木叶反击宇智波家，伺机套出了佐助的所在地。营救行动算不得大获全胜，他和鼬带着大批手下突袭了鸣人的据点，虽然夺回了佐助，鸣人却被日向家兄妹拼死相护，侥幸逃过一劫。

在那之后鸣人是怎么摸清他在市内的住处，和卡卡西成功接头的，带土到现在也不甚清楚。在那之后卡卡西一切如常，依旧在带土面前扮演着乖巧的宠物。但没过多久，带土就收到了一份大礼：角都和佩恩去雷之国谈一桩军火交易，回来时却被一伙不明势力截下了他们的车队。连人带军火，带土什么也没等到。

晓的威名在外，这个节骨眼上，谁敢轻易触他们的霉头？除了木叶不会再有别人了。而能够探听到晓的内部行程，并且利用这份情报给他们设下致命陷阱的人，除了卡卡西也不会再有第二个。

一想到这个男人平日里顺从地跪在他的胯下，转头就能用那张含过他的肉棒的嘴冷静地制订下杀死他的同伴的计划，带土就觉得一阵介于愤怒与兴奋、电流般的战栗感顺着自己的脊柱直窜下去。所以在那之后，他不但没有直接杀了卡卡西，甚至把消息压了下来。不然以飞段和小南的脾气，要是知道了来龙去脉，只怕早就要把卡卡西给活撕了。

 **操。** 烟灰掉到了手上，带土一个哆嗦回过神来，在心中暗骂。 **我也是个贱骨头。**

不过这场闹剧也该收尾了。十天前，鸣人又找出了他的这处藏身地，开始在火之国本地集结大批人手，准备通过强攻把卡卡西救出来。归根结底，这是宇智波家和木叶的冲突，带土没有再让晓的人牵涉其中，而是打电话给了斑。后者爽快地答应了他的求援，派出止水带着人朝雨之国赶来。

根据之前的情报推断，双方抵达这里的时间大约都会在今天清晨，即几个小时之后。

带土回过头去。卡卡西依然躺在那里，连姿势都没变一下。但带土知道他还醒着，而且和自己一样，正在默默地数着时间的流逝。

他们都在等待天明。


End file.
